This research will investigate the lifestyles of older non-married men whose marital statuses include widowers, separated/divored, and never-married. The focus will be on men's marital status and living arrangements (alone or with others) as they relate to psychological well-being, primarily as these associations are mediated by quantitative and qualitative aspects of social relationships with family and friends. Two complementary methods will be used: (1) Secondary analysis of existing data sets will enable testing of hypothesis comparing unmarried men with other groups (married men, and women in ach of the status groups). In addition to social relationships, other aspects of lifestyle (such as health maintaining behavior, instrumental activities; service use, and life-enriching activities) will be examined as they mediate between marital status and psychological well-being. (2) A smaller-scale in-depth interview study of four groups (widowers, never-married men, married men, and widowed women) will examine the relatively under-explored meaning and quality of social relationships with kin and friends, with particular focus on social exchange value, equity of exchanges, continuity of lifestyle, status similarity, personal needs and preferences in social interaction, and loneliness and the experience of being alone.